Souvenir
by JessieLightyear
Summary: Wally had a souvenir from every mission he went on, but with this mission the souvenir was waiting for him at home already. Spitfire fic set after Artemis comes home from her undercover misssion :D WARNING: Contains dangerous levels of Spitfire fluff


**Hey guys,**

**2 things real quick before the story **

**1) I don't own Young Justice. Although if I did, I would probably have just as much fun trolling the fandom as Greg does. **

**2) Big big big shout out to Melissa Black13 who betaed this for me when she really easily could have said no. You're awesome girl :) You all should check out her stories, especially "Evolution of Soul Mates" **

**Anyway, onto the fluff! **

Wally sighed putting the final touches on his final Vietnamese lit paper. He was glad to finally be done with this class. At the beginning, it had seemed a great way to get his required humanities course out of the way and actually have a class with Artemis; now it was just a constant reminder that she was gone. He closed the laptop and slouched back in the chair. Nelson came over and rubbed his head against Wally's hand. Wally scratched the dog's head.

"What do you think boy, should I try to catch the end of the Steeler's game before bed?" Nelson barked, but more because his food dish was empty and less because he had an opinion on Wally's night time activates. Wally filled the dog's dish than sat down on the couch.

It was an understatement to say that life had been different without her. It was hell. The first few months had been absolute hell. He had to play the grieving boyfriend all the while knowing that she was alive, that she was in danger every moment and he couldn't do anything to stop it. There were so many times he wanted to tell Paula, to tell Meghan, to tell Connor. Hell he'd even tell Bruce Wayne if he thought it would get her out of there. She'd have his balls for it though, and then his head. But he didn't, he kept quiet. Around him life began to start again. He threw himself into his school work and tried to stay away from TVs and newspapers. After that first mission when Artemis and Kaldur blew up the cave, Wally just couldn't take it. His own constant worrying was enough without adding that to it with the stories the news liked to spin.

Tonight he was watching the game, while he was watching the end of the game between the Gotham City Knights VS the Star City Steelers. The Knights had the ball on their 30 yard line with a minute left to play. It probably wouldn't matter; the Steelers were leading 42 to 10. Wally watched the game with some interest.

"The new couch doesn't know how to use his running back." He said as the Knights ran another play. He and Artemis used to talk football sometimes, not something he would have guessed she was into when they started for dating, but she knew quite a bit actually. Soon the game was over and Wally was ready for bed. He turned off the TV and scratching the sleeping dog.

He was walking past the open window when he heard a familiar sound. His head snapped to the wall opposite and saw an arrow with a familiar jeweled necklace and a note hanging from it. He sped over and tore the note off. There was one word written on it in familiar handwriting

_Souvenir_

For the first time in months Wally smiled, smiled for real. He looked out the window where the arrow was fired from and she was sitting there. Even from this distance, he could have sworn he saw her smile. Wally ran from the house, quickly up to where she was.

And there she was, looking exactly the same as the day she left. Same black turtleneck, same dark pants, and there she was smiling up at him. He pulled her to him tightly, holding her to make sure she was real and that this wasn't a dream.

"I'm home. I'm home Wally." She said holding him tightly. He wasn't going to lie, he cried a little while he was holding her. "I, I brought you back a souvenir, but I think I saw it already." He laughed and leaned back to look at her fully sliding his hand up along her check. He opened his mouth a few times to say something, but he realized everything he thought was going to sound awful when he opened his mouth, so instead he pulled her close and kissed her. And she kissed him, and in that moment everything seemed alright in the world. Finally, while he was kissing her, he thought of the perfect thing to say. He pulled back and smiled then knelt down on one knee.

"I should've done this a long time ago." He said taking her hand. She laughed.

"Yes, you should've." He chuckled then took a deep breath.

"Artemis I... these past few months I've just been falling apart without you. And I know that... I mean... God I'm so bad at this." He said. Artemis laughed. "Okay look, this is going to sound terrible out loud, but Artemis I love you, and there's really no other way to say it. I love you, and being without was awful and I realized more than ever that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is Artemis will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes of course I will." Wally smiled and scooped her up in his arms kissing her firmly.

"Come on; let's go get your ring." He said when they pulled apart. Wally ran them back to the house, to the bedroom where her ring was waiting in the nightstand. "Well, do you like it?" He said opening the velvet box to show her the silver band he had picked out months ago.

"I love it." She said as he slipped the diamond on her finger "And Wally, it sounded fine out lout." He laughed and pulled his fiancée into his arms. The ring on her finger was the only souvenir he would need for a long, long time.

**Please Review :) **


End file.
